Foreign Prophecy
by Queen of Basil
Summary: Other prophecies are abroad. Voldemort still plan’s to destroy the prophecy. Bend it to his will. Harry Potter realises with the arrival of the late South American Minister for Magic's daughter,the Dark Lord affects the whole Magical Community
1. Prologue

Summary: Other prophecies are abroad. Voldemort still plan's to destroy the prophecy. Bend it to his will. Harry Potter realises with the arrival of a transfer students, the Dark Lord affects all, not just England.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters except a few I created. Do not sue me. Lol. The town in Peru is fictional as I could not find a town that would suit this story.  
  
Prologue:  
  
The night was warmer than usual. Peru was known for its balmy, humid nights. This night, however, was hot. Not because of the hint of rain but of fire and death. A girl watched with terror as her home burnt before her. The cries of her trapped family echoing inside her brain, knowing she was unable to help. The tears that fell from her eyes were painful-acidic. She started when suddenly numbers of wizards and witches apparated around her. They told her everything would be all right. Her Aunt will look after to her now. She nodded; too distressed to understand, only that she was now alone.

* * *

3 months later  
  
Leia Colhen made her way down the paths of the Andes Mountains. The ancient roads leading to ruined temples, testaments to their former glory. She sighed as she gazed at the stones and old buildings. Every stone reminding her of sometime before "that Night".  
  
Leia, a sixteen-year witch, sat on the grass and watched as lamas grazed among the mountaintops. Again sighing, knowing all the work she was loaded with, took out her wand and amused herself by transfiguring the grass that was currently in the mouth of an unsuspecting lama, into a pile of daisies. The lama gave a reproachful look. "Sorry," she muttered and she changed the flowers back to its original form.  
  
Glancing at her watch she noticed it was close to lunchtime. She felt her stomach grumble and she wondered what her Aunt Christina was cooking. Placing her wand inside her pocket and picking up her bag she made her way down the mountain to her aunt's house. The town of Mezitu was small but lively. She passed a few of her friends but didn't stop to chat.  
  
She reached her aunt's house but the sight of it stopped her in her tracks. Again it had happened. The blue sky was darkened with smoke. Her house was burning. Again. Leia shook her head disbelievingly. The smoke caused her cough violently and she realised that the local muggle firefighters had come to put out the fire. Leia was the only one to notice the people beside the tomato plants that had appeared from nowhere. Docha, a family friend, looked at her with grief. He was trembling.  
  
Leia looked at the scene before and was transported back to that fateful night. The familiarity of it was crushing. Leia dropped to her knees and sobbed, heart-wrenching sobs. The memories of her past flooding back. This time death came by day, not night.  
  
A/N How was it. I promise this will link to Hogwarts eventually. Please review. Its just that button below. You can do it ( 


	2. In the News

Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Surge1- thanks

SolaStar- thank you for comment

Skyphoenix- great to hear your opinion  
  
Basil leaves for you all  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I can only dream!  
  
Chapter 1- In the News  
  
On the other side of the world Harry Potter woke up. Harry was no ordinary boy. He was a wizard who currently attended one of the best wizarding schools in all of Europe, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Harry yawned widely and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. It was a sunny morning and birds could be heard outside. Harry grabbed his alarm clock. 8:00 am.  
  
Sighing and then stretching, he stood up to his full height of 5 ft 9 and slowly changed from his pyjamas. The reflection in the mirror startled Harry. He looked different. His scar was still as prominent as ever and emerald eyes still blinked back at him. But he was still different. The truth was that Harry had grown a lot during the summer. For once in his life he was actually tall.  
  
Harry made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. The Dursley's gave him their usual morning greeting, which was to ignore him completely. Harry didn't mind, he just sat down and helped himself to toast. His aunt, uncle and surprisingly his cousin were gathered around the television set that was given to Dudley one summer, watching the news. There was an interesting article concerning the developments of suspicious arson attacks in South America, which had happened 3 months ago.  
  
The female presenter explained the story.  
  
_As reported three months ago, purposely-lit fires destroyed homes in the northern suburbs of Lima, the capital city of Peru, in which three people were killed and over 20 people injured. Just yesterday it was reported that the same happened again but in the little town of Mezitu where an elderly woman was killed and others hurt...  
  
_Harry's mind switched off. This seemed more likely to be a result of teenage angst, not done by Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Harry finished his toast and went to his room ("Lousy delinquents these days!" grumbled Uncle Vernon). When he returned he found Hedwig, a snowy-white owl with large amber eyes, perched on the window seal and another wispy looking owl that he did not recognise.  
  
Harry walked over to her and stroked her feathers. He was pleased to find two letters attached to her leg. He removed them and was rewarded with an affectionate nip on his finger.  
  
The first letter was from Ron:  
  
_Harry,  
  
It's Ron here. Like last year I can't say much. Don't be angry because I believe you will not be alone much longer. Again, I can't say much. I hope you are fine and those damn muggles better be treating you right. We are all where we were last time.  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Read the paper  
  
_Annoyance and anger was building up in Harry. "So," he thought. "They want me to be kept in the dark again?" Harry calmed a bit when he remembered what Ron had said, how he "will not be alone much longer?" Would they come for him like last time? Harry shrugged and picked up his second letter, which he predicted would be from Hermione.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
  
I know Ron has written to you but I must repeat what he has said. I cannot say everything I would like. Arrangements have been made to help you out. We have reached very interesting times. Hold on there. Read the Daily Prophet, there are things in there that would be of interest.  
  
From Hermione  
  
_He placed both letters down and looked at his visitor. The barn owl ruffled its feathers impatiently, obvious that it wished to depart. Harry paid it 5 nuts and reached for the Daily Prophet. The owl hooted indignantly, gave Hedwig an annoyed looked and flew out into the endless blue sky.  
  
Harry glanced at the front page. There was a moving picture of burning house. A very familiar burning house. Harry realised it was the same house shown on the television. Harry quickly read the article.  
  
_South American Minister for Magic Dead  
  
It has sadly been discovered that Minister for Magic of South America, Carlos Colhen aged 43, was killed in a tragic fire killing himself, his wife aged 42 and young son aged 5. Colhen died nearly three months prior to the reported fires in the Peruvian village of Mezitu, in which his sister- in-law aged 57 was also killed. Temporary Minister for Magic for Britain, Arthur Weasley, expresses his deep condolences on behalf of the British magical community, to the rest of Mr Colhen's family as well as to the South American Magical Community. "Carlos Colhen's passing is a great loss to the wizarding world. He was one of the magical world's finest leaders. His contributions to the betterment of our community will be sorely missed. His policies on muggle relations have also influenced many of the world's ministries legislation concerning dealings with non-magical people. "  
  
As previously reported, Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, is currently on probation and risking impeachment due to his alleged dealings with Deatheater Lucius Malfoy and failings to inform the magical community of the return of dark wizard You-know-who. For full details refer to article of page 5...  
_  
Mr Weasley had been appointed temporary Minister for Magic! Harry was glad as he respected the man very much. He returned his thoughts to the article, remebering how the last time muggle news and wizarding news have ever coincided was tduring the escape of Azkaban prisoner, Sirius Black. Harry's mind went blank, as often did when he thought of his godfather. His death never left him quite the same. There was always that underlying, gnawing feeling of guilt. Of knowing that he should have know it was a trap, knowing he should have stopped Bellatrix, of knowing he should have worked harder at Occlumency. He felt angry and misused. Why did Voldemort have to take everything he ever loved from him? He took his parents, now he took his godfather, the closest thing to a father he had ever known. Wasn't that enough?

"Wasn't that enough!" he found himself shouting. Harry's sudden outburst was rewarded by Uncle Vernon's angry response.

"Quieten down boy!" Uncle Vernon shouted from downstairs.

Harry ignored the reply and sat down on the floor. He decided to not think of Sirius at the moment. It hurt too much. Harry decided to distract his mind by returning to the newspaper article. "This is too much of a coincidence," Harry thought to himself. "I think I will ask Dumbledore when I next see him". Harry got up and went for a walk.

* * *

The next few days passed uneventfully. They were just as sunny and warm as the last. However, it was on Harry's birthday that he received another message. It took four owls to deliver what looked like a box of parcels. Remus' message was on the top.  
  
_Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! We will come for you this evening at 5. Just like before. Be ready  
  
Remus,  
  
_P.S Ron, Hermione and the rest of us have enclosed their birthday cards and gifts.  
  
Harry sifted through the envelope and happily placed his friends' cards outside his trunk. He then looked at their gifts. Ron had given him strange looking clock. Eying it, Harry noticed a scrap of parchment with Ron's messy handwriting.

_Harry, it's a Snitch Timer. You attach it to your broomstick and it gives you the accurate time it took for you to catch the snitch. It also gives you flying tips (and other unwanted advice. Tell you about it later).  
  
_Harry smiled at the small silver clock. Harry also noticed it was just the right size for it to be attached to his Firebolt without it being too bulky. Harry placed it inside his trunk and opened Hermione's present. Not to Harry's surprise it was a book. It was called "A Wizard's Best Friend- Guide to Quidditch (Exclusive special on Bowman Wright)

"Good old Hermione," Harry thought.  
  
The rest of the order had given presents as well as. Mr and Mrs Weasley gave him a large chocolate cake, Fred and George Skivving Snackboxes, Remus a handy wand holder, Tonks- a small flying model of his firebolt, Shacklebolt- a box of Bertie's Every Flavour Beans, Dumbledore- a beautiful phoenix quill that wrote with gold ink, Hagrid- bag of rock cakes (which he left untouched) and from Mundugus a wonky looking wooden box that apparently made whatever you put in it disappear in order to hide it from others. Harry didn't trust this as he wasn't sure as to how he would make it come back again (Harry also had a slight suspicion that Mundungus had smuggled it illegally from somewhere).  
  
Harry spent the rest of the day packing, looking for any forgotten quills or books. At 4:55 Harry heard a crash from the Dursley's garden shed. "

Tonks must have come," Harry thought to himself and he made his way downstairs.  
  
A/N Sorry this chapter isn't all that eventful. I had to establish the significance the previous chapter. Same as before, you read-you review (please). Thanks again to all my reviewers. For those who don't know, Bowman Wright was the wizard who invented the snitch. JK stated it on some interview and this info is floating around on mugglenet somewhere.


	3. Strange and Stranger Happenings

A/N Thanks to all my reviewers. Again, please review if you read my story. Even if u think its worst you have ever read (be nice about it) I'd like to know whether people actually read it. Thanks.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Harry Potter and friends.

Chapter 2- Strange and Stranger Happenings

It was evening and very dark when Leia opened her eyes. A loud throbbing sound was racking her head. Moaning, she tried to sit up but was too weak. While attempting to get the foggy feeling out of her brain, she wondered where she was.

She was not alone for long when an elderly, serious looking woman entered the room.

"Where am I?" Leia asked groggily.

The woman glanced at her, poured a glass of water and placed it next to her bed.

"Somewhere safe," she replied.

Leia was still feeling very dizzy. Why was she so dazed? She seemed to have voiced her thoughts out aloud as the woman answered her.

"We gave you sleeping drought when we left," she answered grimly. "You've been out for a while".

Leia nodded in acceptance to her words but she painfully discovered that it only worsened her headache. She couldn't remember much except the smell of smoke. Tears filled her eyes at the memory of the loss of her aunt. She was about to close them again when she heard another unfamiliar voice.

"Ah, Minerva, I see that Ms Colhen has awoken."

"Yes Headmaster," the woman named Minerva replied crisply. "She seems a little confused."

"Very well, I will speak with her." Dumbledore said. "Alone."

The woman seemed to have taken the hint and left the room closing the door behind her. Leia couldn't see much of the newcomer but could make out the shape of his long beard. He paused for a moment, and then took out what seemed to be a cigarette lighter. The old man clicked it a few times and the room was enveloped with light.

"Now, my dear, we can at least see each other properly," the old man said kindly.

Leia studied him in the new light. He wore long robes of purple and his silver beard was long enough to tuck into his belt. He also had blue eyes that twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. To Leia, he seemed old and wise. There was a calmness around that was reassuring but she also noticed lines of worry that were etched across his forehead.

"Ms Colhen, my name is Albus Dumbledore and I am..." the old man began but was quickly interrupted.

"My father knew you, he often talked about you," Leia said quietly. She didn't want to think about her family. It hurt too much.

Dumbledore seemed to understand.

"He was a good friend of mine," he said softly. The old man then continued.

"You are probably wondering where you are and what you are doing here?"

Leia remained silent, not wanting to nod. Dumbledore took that as a yes.

"Leia, may I call you Leia?" he asked politely. When no answer came he again contined. "You are no longer in South America..."

He watched as her eyes widened in shock, however, she still remained silent.

"We transported you safely here in which you are currently abiding in the United Kingdom, London to be exact," as he finished Dumbledore remained silent and quietly observed the girl. She looked about 16 yet tired. Too young to look so worn out. He had seen this in someone else before...

After what seemed like a few minutes Leia spoke.

"I am where?" she asked quite stunned.

"You are in what's known as the Headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix"

Her eyes widened in recognition.

Dumbledore's metallic blue eyes twinkled, "welcome to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

* * *

Harry felt the wind against his face, the cold air sweeping passed him. They were flying in formation like last year and like the previous year he felt that he had left his worries and troubles on the ground. 

"Hard right!" Moody shouted against the wind.

Harry's Firebolt seemed to do his bidding. After what seemed like hours of continuous flying they began to descend. The entourage landed in the muggle courtyard. The grimy houses were the same and there was even the muffled sound of music coming from one of the flats.

Once all had landed, Remus and Tonks picked up Harry's trunk. A battered door materialized and Moody took out his wand and tapped it against the silver doorknocker. Harry approached the house with a sense of foreboding. The last time he had entered the house Sirius was alive. This would be the first time he had returned since his godfather's death.

Harry squashed that miserable feeling in his stomach, took a deep breath and walked into the dark hall. He was almost instantaneously met with a bushy-haired girl who lounged at him to give him a hug.

"Hermione?" Harry whispered, also remembering to be quiet.

"Harry! It's great to see you. I'm glad you got here safely," his friend replied softly.

"Women...honestly." said a voice from behind her.

Harry looked beyond Hermione and was greeted with the sight of his best friend.

Ron's red hair seemed to burn in the dark. He seemed just as excited as the girl in front of him, but being the typical male that he was, he controlled his display of emotions.

"You made it mate," he said coming over and slapping Harry affectionately on the back.

Harry grinned, feeling the best he's ever been all summer. But the happy feeling was replaced with emptiness on remembering that Sirius would have been there to welcome him.

Ron seemed to know what he was thinking. "I know it hurts Harry," he said softly. "But if ever want to you know, talk or whatever, we're here..." he finished awkwardly.

Harry just nodded in gratitude. He didn't feel like talking to anyone about it at the moment. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he missed the significant glance exchanged between his two best friends.

The trio walked up the stairs and into the bedrooms in which they had stayed in previously. They met Ginny on the way. Harry smiled and greeted her warmly.

On entering their room, Harry noticed the absence of two particular troublemakers.

Ron noticed his questioning stare and answered his question for him.

"Fred and George are at Diagon Alley at the moment," Ron informed him. "Up at their shop. They're doing real well. We'll take you to go see it as we're going home in a few days. I'm bloody glad too, this place..."

"Never mind that now," Hermione cut across him impatiently. "Harry, I trust you read the Daily Prophet?"

"Yeah I did," Harry told them.

"Did you notice anything?" Hermione pressed.

"Yeah, hey Ron, your dad, he's Minister for Magic! That's excellent," Harry smiled.

Ron's ears went red. "Well, he's only temporary."

"They're soon going to get rid of that fool, Fudge and your dad will do a better job." Harry continued. "'Bout time that got someone competent to run this country..."

Hermione again interrupted them. "Yes, we are all extremely pleased about the present political events in Britain, Dumbledore most of all, but did you notice anything else?"

"Well, the Minister for Magic for South America was killed. That was tragic I guess." Harry said. "Do you think that has anything to do with what's going on...?"

"Oh Harry, I would have thought you, of all people, would have noticed something," Hermione replied slightly annoyed. "Can't you see what this means- the both of you?"

Ron and Harry gave her confused looks.

"Well," Hermione plunged on. "Isn't too much of a coincidence that three months later his sister in law is killed in the same manner? Ron, I'm surprised with you, with what we have seen these past few days."

Hermione paused then continued. "I believe it wasn't just a tragic accident but was..."

"Planned," Harry finished off for her. "In the back of mind, something was telling me, as well, that it all happened for a reason. A dark reason, I presume. But apart from being the Minister for Magic why would anyone want to kill you and you're family. I mean there haven't been any other Ministers that have died, has there?" Harry asked them.

"No, Harry. That is what is strange." Hermione replied a little worried. "But there has been another piece of the puzzle that we have."

"What's that?" Harry asked.

This time it was Ginny who spoke.

"Only yesterday, a few of the Order members brought in a girl," she explained.

"What?!" Harry exclaimed a little to loudly.

"Shhh! Yes, she seemed to be unconscious and I was the only one who got a glance of her."

"We don't know where she is though. I think Dumbledore put some repelling charms around the ward where she's staying," Hermione carried on.

Harry thought for a while. It was very strange, the Minister for Magic's family is killed and girl mysteriously arrives at Headquarters?

"So you think she is somewhat connected to all this?"

"I believe so, but we're not sure," Hermione answered.

Ron cut in this time giving Hermione an angry look. "Harry, don't worry yourself about all this yet. Are you hungry mate?"

"A little," Harry replied truthfully, he couldn't remember the last time he ate. He didn't eat a lot nowadays.

They moved out of the room and into the hallway.

"Just remember to be quiet," Hermione, reminded them.

They had made it past the stuffed house-elves when Ron muttered about the state of the house.

"Keep it down," Hermione instructed, and reminding them all very strongly of Mrs Weasley.

"I can't help it 'Mione. I think I'm going to..." Ron broke off.

Harry closed his eyes waiting for it.

"ACHOOOOOO!"

He had done it.

_Mutants, traitors flee from my house! Be damned to hell and rot in damnation... Filth, scum- halfbreeds..._

"Ron!" Hermione shouted exasperated.

"Sorry," Ron grinned hopelessly. "Well, at least we're looking forward to going home."

A/N

Again I apologize the none action but I had to (again) lay down everything. Please review!


	4. A Trio Plus One

A/N Thanks to my reviewers: (to all you readers, please review)

SolaStar- sorry about the format. When I loaded the chapter I forgot to edit it on fanfiction. I was so tired by the end I couldn't be bothered. I hope this chapter will be better for you. Cheers.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own no nothing...

Chapter 4: A Trio Plus One

As Dumbledore quietly left the room, Leia was left alone to think. This would have been the first time she had time to herself in which she was allowed to do so.

Her head had stopped throbbing but she was left the the memories of the previous days. For the past months, Leia often wished she could not remember. She could still see the flames, the intensity of their burning. How their screams were deafening, ever continuous inside her head. Memories would often lead to other memories that would lead to others. It was cycle, never stopping.

Leia shook her head to clear it. She had to remember this, for the sake of her Aunt. Leia felt a terrible aching when thinking about her lost Aunt. She had only stayed with her for a little while but her mother's sister always made her welcome and loved. After she left the burning house, several Ministry officials took her to a place. A hospital, Leia supposed, to ensure she did not suffer any injuries. The scene was chillingly familiar, the same grief surrounding her, the same empty reassurances. She was, however, grateful to have Docha with her. Docha was her uncle, her father's brother. He was comforting but he was just as shaken as she was.

Leia got out of bed and retrieved the pile of books that the Headmaster had left behind. Before leaving, he had informed her that she would continue her magical education at Hogwarts, as a transfer student. Thinking back she remembered how Dumbledore told her that-

_"It is not usually in our custom to take aboard transfer students. Not many people have a liking for us," the old Headmaster said- his eyes twinkling. "But for you my dear, I think we can make an exception."_

She had just finished "Hogwarts: A History" and was halfway through "Standard Book of Spells Grade 6" when she heard a ear-splitting shrieking coming from downstairs.

Leia was jolted from her reading by what sounded like a woman screaming or more exactly, screeching. She couldn't make out what exactly she was shouting about.

The banshee-like screaming was joined by someone else shouting. This new voice was also a woman's but Leia could tell it had come from somewhere closer to her room.

"Ronald Weasley! What have you done? I have you know the last time she was woken it took me a whole twenty minutes to calm her! Twenty minutes!"

Leia looked towards the door with uncertainty. As if it had known of her thoughts, it swung open and a short plump woman with a very kind face entered into the room. She had bright eyes and was smiling warmly at Leia.

"Leia dear, I'm Molly Weasley," she greeted her. "Never mind the screaming. With that crazy bat and everything else happening here, you'll eventually get used to it. Why don't you come down and get something to eat. "

Leia didn't even ask how the woman had known her name. Leia suspected that people here knew a lot more then they let on. However, the woman also seemed very kind.

"Oh, thankyou. I am a little hungry," Leia replied gratefully. She couldn't remember the last time she had eaten.

"Very good, I'll just tidy up this room and we'll go done in a jiffy," Mrs Weasley told her.

"You don't have to..." Leia started but she knew that Mrs Weasley had paid no attention. The woman continued tidying up shelves and neatening up piles of books.

"Hogwarts," she said fondly. "I 'spect you'll enjoy it. I got two there at the moment. Ron, my son, will watch out for you."

Leia said nothing. This was one more thing to worry about. She was to go to a new school, have new friends, new classes. The whole prospect was suddenly very frightening.

Mrs Weasley seemed to have sensed her unwillingness to talk about it so she led them out of the room. They walked down a few dark corridors, where the walls were decorated with numerous dark instruments, which Leia had no intention on finding out what they were used for.

"We've been trying to get rid of those for months now," muttered Mrs Weasley next to her. "They have some sort of anti-removing charm."

After what seemed like five minutes of trudging through dark corridors and stairs they arrived in the kitchen. There were three people, whom Leia suspected were her age, a thin balding man as well as a young witch with electric blue hair, sitting at a long wooden table.

As soon they entered into the kitchen it went silent. The occupants of the table just stared at them or more specifically her. Leia felt her cheeks going red. She really hated this kind of spotlight. It started after her parent's death, reporters asking annoying questions, asking for photographs and exclusive interviews.

Leia was too tired and emotionally drained to stare defiantly back at them so she just satisfied herself by not looking at them at all. She just stared at the centre of the table where there two mugs of tea.

The silence was broken by the sound of Mrs Weasley reassuring voice.

"Arthur dear, this is Leia."

She was introduced to a tall thin man who bore an expression of great excitement.

"I heard you attended a muggle school at one stage?" he asked enthusiastically.

"Ah, yes I did. When I was younger," Leia replied confused.

"I'd expect no less from the daughter of Carlos Colhen. I admired him very much, his policies on muggle relations were truly revolutionary..."

He was quickly interrupted by Mrs Weasley who continued the introductions.

"And Leia, this is my husband Arthur Weasley." she said, shooting him a warning glare.

"Meet Ron, my youngest son, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter- his best friends"

The three of them turned towards her. Ron and Harry grinned and the girl called Hermione, smiled warmly.

Leia only glanced briefly at Harry . She knew who he was. Everyone knew who he was, but she wasn't going to make him feel uncomfortable. She knew what it felt like, to be continuously watched.

"And this is Nymphadora Tonks," Mrs Weasley was pointing to the girl with the blue hair, in closer proximity, Leia noticed she had a red nose.

"_Just _Tonks thanks," glaring at Mrs Weasley. "Sorry, got the summer cold. Don't get to close."

After finishing her sentence she sneezed and to Leia's horror and amusement, Tonk's blue hair changed in a mass of black curls. She seemed to have noticed Leia's shocked expression.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus. I can't control anything when I'm sick," she explained sniffling.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat at the end of the table watching the newcomer.

"She's a bit shy," Harry said quietly.

"I think there is a lot more to her than that," Hermione replied, also speaking quietly. "Did you hear what your dad said Ron? She must be the Minister's daughter. She has been through a lot."

Harry looked at the Leia. She looked around his age with dark wavy hair, olive skin and doe eyes, which had just widened when informed of Tonk's talent. She was clearly impressed.

"I wonder what's she's like, though?" asked Ron.

"Maybe we'll get to know her more," Hermione said.

After being introduced to all those present (Mr Weasley excused himself due to prior engagements) Leia sat down in an empty chair, away from the others. However, Harry Potter and the other two came to sit next to her. She could feel their eyes on her; she supposed they couldn't help it. They were probably as curious about her as she was about them.

Leia didn't kept quiet, not really knowing what to say. The others kept exchanging glances.

The bushy haired girl, Hermione, eventually broke the silence.

"Hi Leia, sorry I didn't catch you're last name?"

"Colhen," Leia replied dreading the reaction.

Hermione's eyes widened in recognition of that name. However, she did not dwell on this for very long for which Leia was very grateful.

"Have you visited England before?" Hermione asked, deciding that a impersonal question would be most appropriate.

" Yes, a long time ago. I remember it being very nice. My family and I came..." she broke off suddenly.

Hermione quickly changed the subject, noticing the pain the topic had obviously caused her.

"How old are you, Leia?" she asked quickly.

"I'll be 16 soon"

Leia found she could easily talk to Hermione, who she found was extremely intelligent. After ten minutes a red-haired girl entered into the kitchen. Her mother spotted her and introduced her to Leia.

"Hello, I'm Ginny," the girl said brightly.

"Leia," she replied.

The two girls smiled when Harry and Ron informed them they were going upstairs.

"We'll all come with you," said Hermione motioning Leia to follow.

Leia felt hesistant. She still didn't feel entirely comfortable with these unknown people but she followed. She hadn't really had the company of people her own age at home since, "that night". She swallowed these thoughts. Telling herself to make new friends and move on. Easier said than done.

The group filed into the boys' room. Harry and Ron were joking around and they sat down and began to discuss Quidditch matches.

"Now that that Umbridge woman is gone, you're ban will be lifted." Ron said happily.

Harry nodded also very excited.

The girls settled down next to them. The conversation turned serious when Harry picked up the Daily Prophet and eyed an article about possible threats and attacks.

"They think attacks will start at Hogwarts," Harry read.

"When will they ever learn?" Hermione muttered.

"What?" Ron asked. "It's possible. Deatheaters could turn up in class one day and blow the teacher's head off."

Hermione glared at him. "Ron, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't..." she broke off in annoyance at seeing Ron's confused face.

Leia decided to help her out as the frizzy haired girl seemed aggravated beyond words.

"You can't apparate or disapparate in the side the castle," Leia informed him politely.

The rest of the group looked at her in awe.

"How'd you know that?" Ron asked shocked.

"Well," Leia replied, guessing that she would tell them. "It says so in _Hogwarts: A History_."

Harry grinned at her. "Hermione, looks like you found yourself a new friend."

He and Ron laughed. Leia looked at Hermione who was also laughing. She thought, maybe she had found a new friend.

A/N. I know you guys will hate me. Its just that I need to do all this. The friendship sounded a bit corny but I always thought that Hermione needed a female friend who was just as smart and loved reading as much as she did. PLEASE (please) review.


	5. Our Farewell

A/N- I mislabelled the last chapter by accident. It was supposed to be chapter 3 and this one is chapter 4. Sorry if I confused anybody. Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any characters that you may recognise.  
  
Chapter 4- Our Farewell  
  
The next morning, Harry woke up early. It was still dark and Harry could hear Ron snoring in the bed next to him. He quietly rose, got changed and closed the door gently behind him.  
  
When he was making his way towards the kitchen he noticed that Remus and Mr Weasley had returned from wherever they had been, looking very tired. Tonks (who's hair this morning was a marmalade orange) nodded to whatever Remus was telling her and then quickly left the house.  
  
Remus and Mr Weasley walked out of the entrance hall and Harry decided to follow them into the kitchen. When he entered they turned to greet him, both smiling warmly.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Mr Weasley said.

Remus just smiled and sat down at the table. Harry sat down as well and looked at the two men, more specifically at Remus. Though still young, his light coloured hair was streaked with grey and the lines on his face were more prominent. Harry was suddenly worried about his old Professor. They sat for a moment in silence until Mr Weasley yawned and incoherently mumbled something that sounded like "I'm going to bed" and left the kitchen.  
  
Remus turned to Harry.

"Harry" he said quietly. "Now that you have arrived at Headquarters, Dumbledore and the rest of us have made arrangements for Sirius' memorial."

He paused looking at Harry for any reaction. When he found that he was to get none, he continued.

"We wanted to wait until you came."

Harry still said nothing. He was about to wonder why they weren't holding a funeral, and then he remembered with a nasty jolt in his stomach, that there was no body to bury. The pain of his thoughts must have shown on his face as he saw Lupin looked at him with concern.

"Harry?" Remus asked.

"I'm going back to bed," he replied quickly and exited the kitchen. When he returned to the room he found Ron still asleep. Harry envied the simple life Ron was privileged to. He didn't have a godfather who had died. He didn't have this grief inside of him.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down heavily on his bed. He was surprised with his own reaction. He was expecting a service to be held someday soon.

"They must have had these often," Harry thought to himself. "Back then when... when many people had died".

Harry had unwillingly reminded himself of his parents, the Longbottoms, all those Order members whose inevitable deaths crept up them. The memory of how they smiled up at him from Moody's photograph, oblivious to their fates, imprinted clearly in his mind. These thoughts tired him and Harry felt himself being engulfed by sleep. His suspended grief- carefully buried inside him- was exhausting. He lay down on the bed without changing and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The memorial took place two days after. It was held on a cloudy, windy morning, in a muggle hall that Dumbledore had hired for the occasion. They were all required to wear muggle clothes in order not to draw attention to themselves. Despite the sombreness of the occasion, several members were placed at the doors to guard against any attacks. Regardless of death, precautions were still taken.  
  
Harry was standing in between Remus and Moody. He looked around the hall and noticed Sirius' mourners were Order members, some of which he had never met or seen.  
  
Everyone was wearing black. 

"Black," Harry inwardly laughed grimly . Harry thought this was ironic, Sirius hated his family. He continued to glance around the room and his eyes landed on Dumbledore who was standing opposite to him. In front of him, Leia was standing. Harry was surprised to see tears pouring silently down her cheeks. Her exhibited grief was similar to his on. Leia was staring determinedly above the heads of the people in the room. Dumbledore seemed to have noticed this too as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
His Headmaster looked at him, smiling gently. He found when looking into those light blue eyes he felt comforted. Harry marvelled at how Dumbledore managed to create the exact opposite effect to the Dementers, creatures that the old wizard hated so much.  
  
He again looked through the hall and saw Ron and Hermione, both looking equally grieved. Harry found he couldn't take it much longer. It was getting too much. Without caring whether he created a disturbance, Harry left the hall.  
  
Harry went outside to breath. The grief emanating from the hall was overwhelming and was slowly suffocating him; he did not want to cry in front of everybody.  
  
The wind blew around him causing him to shiver. He was only alone for a few minutes when Harry felt someone's presence behind him. Harry turned and was met with Remus.  
  
He looked surprisingly calm and collected but Harry could see the grief in his eyes. Harry guessed it was because Remus missed Sirius just as much as he did.  
  
They remained silent, staring into the distance, comforted with other's presence.  
  
Remus broke the silence.

"How are you holding up?" he asked quietly, not looking at him as he continued to stare into the distance. Harry didn't answer. Not really knowing what to say.

"I miss him as well," he murmured, so softly that Harry had to move closer to hear. "He was one of my best friends. I am the only one left, the only Marauder left." Harry watched as Remus smiled fondly, but was surprised to see tears welling in the older man's eyes.  
  
Harry didn't know what to do. He hadn't seen his past Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher like this. Remus always seemed to be in control.  
  
Harry decided to voice his feelings. "He went away, just like everybody else in my life," his said quietly, voice trembling. "First my parents, now Sirius. He died, after 13 years of imprisonment, he was finally free but he died."  
  
Remus stopped staring at nothing and turned to look at Harry. He wasn't crying but he looked calmer this time.

"You see Harry, I think he was glad to die," Remus said softly.

"What? I don't think he was glad to die! He wasn't sick, he wasn't old!" Harry found himself shouting. "He left me and now I'm alone!" Harry found himself crying, all the grief and anger flowing out with his tears.   
  
Remus then did something that he had never done before. He pulled Harry into a hug, momentarily shocked; Harry found himself hugging Remus back.

"It wasn't fair," he said to him. "He was the closet thing to a parent I ever had".  
  
After a while, Remus let go of Harry who whispered. "Nobody can be glad to die."

Remus returned to staring into the distance. "Harry, I knew Sirius better than anyone in the Order. I could tell he was miserable. He had been lonely for a very long time."  
  
Remus' statement twigged something in Harry's brain, bringing him back to last summer when he was having a similar conversation with Hermione and Ron. Sirius had been alive then. "Hermione had mentioned that once," Harry said softly, more to himself then to Remus.  
  
Remus turned to look at him.

Harry continued, "she said that he was confused about whether I was me or my father."  
  
Remus just nodded and replied, "He missed James, more than anything. They were like brothers. But I think if everything had worked out in the end, it may have been different. He probably would have coped. He still would have missed James but with everything that had happened- him being in Azkaban, not allowed to leave the house that he had always hated, not being able to be a Godfather to you..." he broke off for a moment and sighed. "He needed James, but I think seeing you, Harry, brought it all back to him. You reminded him so much of his best friend that he began to miss James even more then _he_ thought possible."  
  
When Remus finished, he returned to the Hall. Harry was left alone outside in the wind, which began to blow harder and colder, with nothing but his grief for company.  
  
A/N- A bit emotional but hopefully not too over the top. I would like to hear what you think, so review! This chapter is a little shorter than the rest, sorry.   
  
Queen of Basil


	6. Encounters and Cryptic Chattering

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of her characters. They belong to JK Rowling.  
  
Chapter 5: Encounters and Cryptic Chattering  
  
Harry discovered that the rest of the summer just flew by. The hours morphed into days, which turned into weeks and before he knew it, school was about to begin.  
  
The rest of the holidays were spent at the Burrow. Harry decided he was glad they have moved away from Grimmauld Place. The whole house seemed haunted by Sirius' memory. It was too depressing- to turn every corner, walk down every hallway and be confronted with painful memories of his godfather.  
  
After his memorial service, Harry tried to forget and move on. He found he could not. Though the pain was becoming less, Harry still had that little gnawing feeling in the back of his mind, knowing that he was wrong to blame poor Sirius or himself, for his death.  
  
Following the service, Sirius' Will was attended to. He had left the house to Dumbledore, his small fortune to Harry (which he found he didn't need) and surprisingly also, Buckbeak. Harry didn't know what he would do with a Hippogriff so he left him in Remus' care.  
  
Leia had also come with them to the Weasley's house. Mrs Weasley asked Dumbledore for permission, seeing as the girl was feeling terribly lonely.

Her position seemed to remind Harry of himself. They both shared the need for companionship and both required permission to get it. She seemed to get along very well with the Weasley's, especially Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley. Arthur was very enthusiastic about South American muggles. He continuously asked her questions, which the daughter of the late Minister for Magic was more than willing to answer. The twins would always go out of their way to make her smile and laugh. When visting their store in Diagon Alley, they had loaded them prototype products, which Harry observed, amused her.   
  
When they arrived at Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Harry looked fondly at the scarlet train that stood impressively before them. Glancing around, he saw none of his other fellow Gryffindors though he did see Michael Corner a Ravenclaw, who was looking nervously at Ginny .  
  
Ginny was determinedly ignoring her former boyfriend, though Harry had noticed she had gone very red.  
  
Harry turned to Ron, deciding to stop staring at the already squeamish Ginny.

"Good to be back, eh, Harry?" he asked.

Harry just smiled in reply. It was, or was it? The last time he had boarded the train, Sirius was there to see him off, in the form of his Animagus- a black shaggy dog. Harry banished these depressing thoughts and looked at his other best friend and Leia conversing animatedly. He was about to walk towards them when he was met with an unwelcome sight.

* * *

Leia looked around at the busy platform in awe. Her last school was a day school but she noticed Hogwarts must be considerably bigger. It looked like there were thousands of students attending the school. Hermione seemed to notice her astonishment.

"Was your last school this big?" The bushy haired girl asked curiously. Leia shook he head, causing her dark waves to sway.

"No, I don't believe it was even close."

Leia watched with curiosity as small boy ran past them in a hurry, obviously a first year.

"Nervous things aren't they?" Hermione observed, laughing.

Leia also laughed, "If they're nervous I'm a wreck!"

The two friends giggled. As they stooped to collect their trunks, Leia saw a tall boy with white-blonde hair and a pointy face approach Harry and Ron. Judging from the two boys' reaction to the arrival newcomer, Leia decided that he was no friend. Hermione noticed the scene and tensed. Leia turned to her questionably but her friend remained silent. Harry seemed to have said something that annoyed the other boy, which caused him to leave. Still a little confused, Leia placed her trunk on the train as Hermione had instructed and returned to Harry and Ron, her friend following suit.  
  
She was about to inquire about the previous situation when a large, shrill whistle filled the air. Ginny, who had rejoined them, hurried them onto the train.

"Ron, Hermione and I have to go to the prefects carriage," she informed her. "Harry will accompany you to the other carriages. We'll be back soon."  
  
The red head turned and beckoned the other two to follow her. They obeyed and left Harry and herself alone.

"We better go and get seats," said Harry quietly. She followed him through the train, ignoring all the curious stares and whispering that followed them. After what seemed like hours of walking they settled themselves in an empty carriage.  
  
Harry put down his bag and pulled out some cards.

"Want to play?" he asked.

"Sure," she said smiling.

They were about to start when the door of their carriage opened and a round-faced boy entered the compartment.

"Hi Harry, have a good summer?" the boy asked.

Harry smiled in return.

"Neville, this is Leia. She's a sixth year transfer student from Peru." Harry replied, introducing her to the boy.

"Pleased to meet you Neville," said Leia and smiling at him. The boy called Neville looked at her shyly.

"Hi," he muttered quietly. He then continued mumbling something Leia couldn't quite pick up.

"Sorry? We didn't hear that Neville," Harry asked confused.

"Nothing...never mind, nothing at all," Neville answered still muttering. But Leia noticed he had gone very red.  
  
The trio were enjoying themselves playing Exploding Snap when half an hour later Ron, Hermione and Ginny returned. All three greeted Neville and sat down to join them.

"I see you have met Leia, Neville?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, yes...I have," said Neville, going a little pink. Hermione looked at him weirdly, clearly confused, but started talking to Ginny.

"That Draco Malfoy," she complained to her. "He is a complete idiot. I had to take ten points off Slytherin because he wouldn't stop tormenting any first year muggleborns he came across. Did you hear what he said to that little boy Leia and I saw at the station?"

Leia turned her head to join in the conversation.

"Whose Draco Malfoy?" Leia asked interestingly.

Hermione opened her mouth to answer when the door to their compartment swung open. The newcomer was the blonde boy Leia had seen on the platform, accompanied by two bulky-looking guys that had very woolly expressions.  
  
"So, mudblood," he taunted, eyeing Hermione. The others gave him looks of deep loathing at these words. Harry stood up, bviously ready for a fight. "About to tell her about me, eh?"

"I thought I told you to clear off, Malfoy!" Harry spat venomously.

"As a matter of fact," Hermione retorted, giving Harry a warning look. "I was about to tell her how you were the biggest prat I've ever met."  
  
Malfoy just sneered at her then turned his head to look at Leia, who just stared defiantly back at him. He then continued in his cocky tone.

"So the rumours are true then, it's Colhen?" He asked.

Leia still didn't say anything but nodded curtly in confirmation. He said nothing, sneered at the rest of them and quickly left.   
  
"He seemed pretty interested in you, Leia," Hermione said thinking. "That idiot must read the Daily Prophet."

"Well, he's the nastiest slime ball Slytherin you'll ever meet," said Ron darkly.

Leia, who was slightly shaken by the encounter, turned to him.

"People like Malfoy take their bloodlines very seriously," said Hermione explained stiffly. "They think only _purebloods_ should be allowed into Hogwarts."

Leia looked disgusted. "That's nonsense."

The others agreed with her. The conversation, however, turned to more of a pleasant nature and before long the six friends laughed merrily through out the rest of the train trip, momentarily forgetting the encounter with the Slytherins.

* * *

After a while, Harry felt the train begin to slow down.

"We're almost there," informed the others. "We'd better change into our robes."

When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station, they all piled into a carriage. Harry looked at the Thestrals that were pulling their carriage. He was about to climb into the carriage when he heard a voice next to him.

"I hate seeing them," it murmured. Harry turned and was surprised to see Leia. She looked sadly at the fleshless beasts and climbed into the carriage. Harry was sure she didn't know he had heard her. He decided to make no indication of having to have had overhearing her thoughts and just climbed in after her.  
  
The trip up to the castle was quicker then he had expected. It was beginning to pour with rain so they quickly ran up the stairs into the castle. When they arrived McGonagall was waiting for them.

"Good evening Professor McGonagall," said Hermione politely.

The woman nodded, greeting them. "Move along please," she said briskly to the arriving students and then turned to Leia.

"Ms Colhen, please come with me." Leia gave them a worried look but followed the Professor through Great Hall to join the first years.

"She's probably going to be Sorted," said Hermione to Harry and Ron. Both boys nodded and quickly sat at the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Leia was very nervous. She hadn't felt this nervous since June, when she received her OWL results. Hogwarts, though beautiful, felt very intimidating. She followed her friends through the rain and was met with an elderly woman she had seen during the summer.

"Ms Colhen, please come with me,"

Leia followed Professor McGonagall, as Hermione had called her, into the Great Hall. Leia looked amazed at the splendid sight before her. Thousands of candles were floating in the air and the four long tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. Leia looked up and saw a stormy sky. She remembered reading in _Hogwarts: A History_ that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the sky. She hadn't fully appreciated its beauty until she finally saw it.  
  
Leia returned her attention to the Professor.

"Do you have all your school things?" the older woman inquired.

"Yes, mam," Leia replied. McGonagall nodded and led her into a small empty chamber of the hall.

"You will be Sorted into the appropriate House," she informed her. "I will leave you here."

Leia watched as the Professor grabbed a 3-legged stool and an old hat (Leia assumed was the Sorting Hat) and walked into the Great Hall. Turning back, she looked at her fellow new students in the chamber, she saw they were giving her curious looks. Leia supposed it was because she looked older than them. She was also considerably taller. As the Sorting Ceremony started, Leia looked into the Hall as the Hat began its song. When its finished Professor McGonagall read from a long scroll.  
  
"Albery, Joanna." A small girl with blonde plaits toddled from the chamber into the dimly lit hall. Professor McGonagall placed the worn hat on her head and after a while it yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

McGonagall continued to read down the list until it was her turn. The hat had just finished Ken Zenon when the Professor read, "Colhen, Leia."

The soft, mumuring noise of the students in the hall stopped and there was a deafening silence. Still very nervous, Leia held her head high and walked into the Great Hall. She felt all eyes on her and a whispering began to break out. She continued to walk towards the Sorting Hat, feeling very much in the spotlight. She glanced through the students and found Harry, Ron and Hermione, who were smiling encouragingly at her. Feeling slightly more confident, Leia sat on the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
_Hmmm, very difficult...very difficult indeed. Well, its not normal for me not to sort first years. You're a sixth year I see. Hmmm, very bright and intelligent. Good for Ravenclaw, but also very brave- Gryffindor qualities. Very difficult. Loyal, kind hearted but I see some ambition. How about Slytherin?  
_  
Leia was feeling very hot. Even though she was blinded by the hat she could still feel many eyes on her.

"Come one," she thought to herself. "Not Slytherin, not me. Please not me."  
  
_Not Slytherin? I've heard this request before. Well, a tragic few months it has been for you. Turbulent times coming, you'll survive, you must, it's part of the plan. Hmmm, interesting emotions here. I found something within, emotions you may not have realized yet or will for some time. Glad to see that, they will come. Things are starting to unfold, as they should. Important you are...  
_  
"What is it talking about?" Leia thought very confused. The hat, however, seemed to have ignored that last comment.  
  
_Well, it better be..._  
  
"Gryffindor!"

Leia took the Hat off very relieved and was glad to be able to see again. She walked over to the Gryffindor table, which was making a lot of noise. She spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione clapping loudly and went over to sit with them.  
  
"Well done!" they all said.

Neville who was sitting opposite her also gave his congratulations. Leia smiled back at him gratefully causing him to go very red. Several people Leia had never met also came to congratulate her. As teh feast went on, Leia's eyes wandered around the Hall, some students were leaning over their tables to catch a glimpse of her, but she ignored them. She saw Draco Malfoy staring defiantly at her but she just ignored him and looked away.   
  
After the feast ended, they walked up to the Gryffindor Common room. On the way, Leia looked at all the staircases and rooms, certain she will get lost. Hermione seemed to know what she was thinking.

"Don't worry," she reassured her. "You'll get used to it...eventually," Leia smiled at her. They walked for a while but they finally reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked bored.

"Crumple-horned Snorknack," Hermione replied, though looking displeased by the choice of password. The portrait slid aside revealing a hole that led to a comfortable looking common room with squashy armchairs and a welcoming fire. Leia snorted at her friend's expression. "Luna's going to love this," muttered Ron- annoyed.

Leia couldn't be bothered asking who Luna was. She was too tired. All her nerves and excitement were taxing her body. Hermione showed her the girl's dormitory and introduced her to fellow sixth year students, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. They smiled politely but exchanged excited glances when Leia turned away.  
  
Leia, however, sunk into the four-poster bed, said goodnight and fell into a deep sleep- momentarily forgetting the Sorting Hat's cryptic comments.  
  
A/N Leia is finally at Hogwarts! I'm sure you are all confused about the Sorting Hat but that is a mystery for the moment. Please review.


	7. The Term Begins

A/N- Thanks for the reviewers. Welcome to all the new readers! Please review at the end. Comments and suggestions are always welcome...  
  
Disclaimer: Still own no nothing  
  
Chapter 6: The Term Begins  
  
"Over there!"

"Where?"

"The pretty one next to Harry Potter..."

"Can you see her?" "

She's standing over there, look!"  
  
Leia spent her first day at Hogwarts followed by whispers and pointing. Every where she walked there were always students gawping at her, asking her questions or just tailing her for no particular reason.  
  
Leia supposed it was because they had read the Daily Prophet. When in the Order headquarters, she had read the article about her father.  
  
Since his death, Leia had been featured in newspaper in South America, placed on the cover of almost every magazine and been photographed by almost every journalist in the entire continent. Since she was the sole survivor of the Minister's family, she had been treated as if she were delicate or a target. Leia supposed that all of Britain knew about her as well.  
  
She hated this attention. It wasn't like she was a celebrity or had discovered a new potion for stopping hair loss. She was famous for the worst imaginable thing. She was famous because her family was killed.  
  
Leia ignored them. She was polite but it also required a lot of energy to force herself not to shout or throw things around. During the last few months, she had a glimpse of what life was like for Harry Potter. Life of anonymity was over.  
  
Walking with Harry, Ron and Hermione to Transfiguration class, she pretended to be oblivious to all the attention.  
  
Harry, however, knew exactly how she felt. He was totally sympathetic towards their new friend.  
  
"Just ignore them," he whispered to her. Leia said nothing and nodded. "Are we late?" she asked, changing the subject.

"On time," answered Hermione after checking her watch. At that moment, a very bright light blinded Leia.

"What?" she muttered, but she had some idea to what it was. When regaining her vision, she saw a small, mousy looking boy standing in front of her carrying what looked like a muggle camera.

"Um, hello?" Leia said confused.

"Colin!" said Harry, obviously annoyed. "Can't you see we're trying to get to class?"

He cast the younger boy a very angry look. However, Colin was not alone. A group of fifth year students were standing behind casting the group very excited looks.

"Oh, honestly!" bristled Hermione. "This has gone too far. Move along or I'll deduct house points." As she said this is, she readjusted the prefect badge on her robes. Ron also did the same.

When they finally got away from the crowd and reached the classroom, Professor McGonagall was sitting at her desk waiting for them.

"Thank you for joining us," she said sarcastically. "How very nice of you."

"Sorry Professor, we were...ah, held up," said Hermione casting Leia a significant look. Leia said nothing but arranged her face to form a sort of non-verbal apology. McGonagall remained silent but seemed to except the excuse.

"Take your seats but do not be late for my class again," she said in a final tone.  
  
They took their seats at the back of the classroom. Mainly, so Leia would not be the centre of attention. The rest of the class went smoothly. Apart from the occasional glances from the other students, Leia found she was enjoying herself.  
  
Her first week at Hogwarts was drawing to a close. She found her classes very easy and her Professors were extremely pleased with her work. She did well at her old school but the work at Hogwarts was different and more demanding. At dinner on the Friday night, the of them sat down to eat.

"Oh no," he moaned. "We have another one!"

Leia have him a very confused look.

"What Ron is trying to say," explained Harry almost laughing. "Is that you are an almost carbon copy of Hermione."

Leia tried to appear modest. "Oh, I'm not nearly as good as her," she said blushing.

Hermione laughed. "No, Leia- you're very good."

Leia laughed as well but stopped when she noticed Dumbledore stand up to address the school.  
  
"My dear students, you may have observed the absence of our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor but you will continue with free study until the position is filled. There was a problem with the appointment of the position but I assure you we are attending to the issue. "  
  
The hall broke out into whisperings.

"You may have also noticed the arrival of our new 6th year Gryffindor..." The whisperings increased in intensity.  
  
"But I ask of you not to bother her as she has a lot on her plate," he glanced very briefly at her. Several students looked at her, causing her cheeks to feel warm.

"But the purpose of my speech was to inform you that the Ministry are very concerned about the safety of the students. They have employed a team of Aurors to stay at the school for you're protection..."  
  
With this news, the Hall broke out into noise. Dumbledore, however, clapped his hands loudly to capture everyone's attention.

"Please! Here me out first, then you may discuss with you're fellow students," he paused. "They are here for you're protection only. Not for information on any of the events happening outside the castle." He cast a look to their table. "You may see them occasionally but they will not disrupt any classes unless necessary. You are required to continue on with your work per normal. Thankyou, that is all. You may return to your dormitories."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and Leia left with the rest of the school.

"Looks like they've finally caught on. Voldemort has returned," said Harry bitterly.

Ron grimaced at the name.

"For heaven's sake Ron," said Hermione. "But why would they bother to waste Aurors by placing them at the school? Shouldn't they be out there searching for him?"

Harry and Ron shrugged.

"Maybe it's for someone's protection," Leia suggested quietly, but she was looking steadily at Harry. Three of them looked at her nonplussed.

"Well," she continued slowly. "We all know Harry Potter is supposed to be You-know-who's, oh alright, Voldemort's number one target, maybe the Ministry feel that they would protect him and other students as a form of an apology for not believing him?"  
  
"I don't want an apology," said Harry hotly. "I just want..."

"We know Harry," Hermione said soothingly. "But maybe Leia is right, maybe it is to protect someone. It probably is you, Harry."  
  
Harry said nothing. He hadn't told them about the Prophecy yet but tonight was not the right time. The last thing he needed was a group of Aurors, teachers as well as his friends tailing him everywhere.  
  
"Let's just go to bed," suggested Ron. He yawned widely signalling them all to go up to their dormitories. Leia said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

In the morning, she woke and went to breakfast early. When Harry, Ron and Hermione arrived, Hedwig came with the post. Hermione opened up the Daily Prophet.

"Oh no," she cried.

"What?" they asked concerned.

"Leia," she whispered. "You've been mentioned. And so have you, Harry."

"What, how come?" Harry asked.

Hermione read on. "It says, talks about Leia being the sole survivor, something about the South American fires, the boy-who-lived, oh... it mentions Ron and I and... WHAT?!"

The three of them jumped in shock. Hermione looked at Leia.

"Leia, have you sold the Daily Prophet rights to exclusive photographs of you and us?"

"What? No!" Leia responded aghast.

"It says here; _Leia Colhen, daughter of the late South American Minister for Magic Carlos Colhen, has just recently sold the rights to all pictures of herself and her friends, including Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and sole witness to the rise..._"

Leia simply stared, stunned.

"And look, there's a picture of us." Said Ron. Leia looked and saw that they were on the platform and were boarding the train. Ron and Hermione were walking to the prefects' carriage and Harry and her were walking up the other end. Harry had just picked up her bag.  
  
"Why would they say that?" Leia asked.

"I don't know, but I'll bet my broomstick that it was to get closer to you and Harry," said Ron firmly. Leia thought that was ridiculous. Why on earth would someone want to get closer to the both of them at the same time?  
  
Hermione looked impressed. "You know Ron, you are smarter than you look." Ron was about to retort when she cut across him. "There is probably someone inside the Daily Prophet that wants to keep close tabs on Leia and Harry. They know something we don't," she said thoughtfully.

"Who wrote the article?" asked Harry. "Was it Ri...?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, not Rita Skeeter. Someone called Kennald. Sounds like a new recruit. I think that he was just given information and was told to write about it."  
  
The rest of them finished their breakfast in silence. They were about to go to class when the door of the Great Hall swung open and group of strange looking wizards and witches entered.

A/N- Please review. It only a click away, you can do it! :)


	8. The ASPC

Disclaimer: Same as before.

Chapter Seven: The ASPC

Harry was about to spread jam on his toast when the doors of the Great Hall swang open letting in a cool breeze. He turned his head around quickly and saw a group of ten or so people entering, all of who were wearing silver robes with black letters written clearly on their backs. ASPC.

He was not the only one to notice the arrival of these strange visitors. Almost every student in the Hall had stopped eating to gape at the newcomers.

When all of the witches and wizards had filed inside and had travelled to the staff table, the wooden doors were closed, creating a loud thud that silenced all in the Hall.

The students were now staring expectantly at Dumbledore, obviously waiting for some kind of speech. Their Headmaster rose slowly and smiled at the group of people in front of him.

"Welcome," he greeted warmly. "On behalf of the staff and students of Hogwarts, we appreciate your presence at the school."

When he finished the Hall broke out into mild whisperings.

"It's them," Hermione whispered to the three of them. "They must be the Aurors."

Dumbledore resumed his speech instead addressing the student body.

"Students, these admirable wizards and witches are part of what is called the Auror's Squad of the Protection of Civilians. Their stay at Hogwarts is indefinite and they will be present at all times, including Hogsmeade trips and school functions."

"Even though it is requested that you do not ask them for additional information on the approaching war, the Ministry have recently informed me that any suspicious activity you may have observed may be passed on to any member of the squad." At this point, their Headmaster paused and surveyed them seriously. "However, anyone who intentionally gives any misleading information shall be punished severely."

At his words, the quiet dim of murmuring stopped and the students looked at each other nervously.

When Dumbledore finished, the ASPC dispersed into two equal groups (with exception of two) and quietly, yet quickly, left the Great Hall. One of the Aurors that remained posted himself next to the doors and the other next to the staff table.

Harry watched this all with great interest. He looked over to Leia who was also very interested in the proceedings. He was about to lean over to talk to her when Professor McGonagall stood up and hurried them all to class.

The four of them quickly left the Great Hall and joined the throng of excited students who were travelling to their own respective classrooms.

"Do you think they shall be here for very long?" Harry heard Leia ask Hermione.

She just shrugged and indicated that they should be getting to class.

"I really don't know, Leia," she answered as they entered into Charms. With that, they took out their quills and began writing notes.

* * *

Through out the week, Harry did a little research on the ASPC but found nothing. He was very curious, as he never heard of them, and apparently, neither had Hermione, which was saying something. Harry had only seen three different Aurors in the entire two weeks since their arrival. Two, who were always present at meals and one that took her post on the Quidditch pitch, whom he had observed during Quidditch practises.However, he was wondering why the Ministry would waste Aurors for the protection of what was deemed as an impenetrable school. He expressed his confusion to Hermione who answered, "When Sirius escaped they employed Dementers for our protection, why shouldn't they employs Aurors now?"

Harry accepted this but was not satisfied. Deep down Harry thought that the more Aurors on the frontline, the less change Voldemort would have of outnumbering them. Yet Harry also knew this to be foolish. Voldemort has an unimaginable number of dark creatures in his service; ten more Aurors would not have much effect. However, another voice in his head also told them that everyone counts in a fight for survival. That was what it was now, to survive.

Harry found that his thoughts often wondered in dark worlds of misery and anger. Ever since his encounter with Remus on that windy morning, he found the pain of Sirius' loss more bearable. Yet, his grief for his friend was still there, ever existent on his mind. What frightened him the most was his hatred for Voldemort, it was like a poison. He would often lie awake at night pondering his fate. To kill or be killed, to murder or to be murdered. It was an endless cycle of thoughts which all originated back to the same concept; fate. An idea which left him feeling powerless over his own actions.

School took his mind off some things, and ever since his re-instatement on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as their seeker, his life became very busy. But being pre-occupied made him forget, numb the pain.

It was a gloomy Saturday morning when Harry walked down the stairs into the common room and was greeted with the familiar sight of Hermione sitting at the table with a mountain of large books. Yawning, he sat down next to her and picked up the first book of the pile.

_The Dark Years- A War to Forget_ _by_ _John Wilmer_

"Cheery Hermione," Harry said grinning though he opened it up to read it.

Hermione started, obviously unaware that Harry had joined her.

"I thought I would look into this ASPC, yet there seems to be no information about them," she explained while skimming through another large book.

Harry suddenly found himself interested. He too had wondered of the origins of this new organization. He was about to reach over to grab the book Hermione had just put down when he heard loud thumping coming down the stairs, obviously an insane person who had enough energy on a Saturday morning to run.

Harry was surprised to see that it was Leia who was hurrying into the common room. She was changed and holding a thin black book, in which she was waving furiously.

"Hermione!" she exclaimed. "I think I've found it!"

Leia,noticing that Harry was awake, quickly bid him good morning.

Harry was about to reply but she had already walked to Hermione to hand her the book.

"It is nothing specific, however, this book (_Previous Bills and Policies Rejected and Suggested in the Ministry 1977-1980)_ it mentions something of interest."

Hermione took the book and read aloud the section that Leia had indicated.

_June 1st 1978- in the times of the First War, in which the terror of He-who-must-not-be-named reigned, the protection of the innocent was of highest priority. So much so that a Bill was issued in the Ministry suggesting that an organization of highly trained wizards should be employed to ensure the safety and security of areas such as schools and hospitals. However, this Bill was rejected, despite its popularity. The Ministry decided that all Aurors and trained personnel were required on the frontlines,in the fight against one of the most evil wizards of our time. However, two months after this decision the Diagon Alley Disaster of 1978 occurred killing hundreds of shoppers and store workers. Many have also questioned why the Bill wasn't again introduced, yet it was a complicated political issue in which the current world events..."_

Once she had finished reading, she looked from Leia to Harry.

"I bet it was Dumbledore who introduced that Bill, yet it was rejected because the Ministry needed as many Aurors at hand and then..."

"The Diagon Alley Disaster happened," Harry finished for her. "But why didn't they introduce it afterwards. They would have wanted a squad to protect people after that disaster surely."

Leia picked up the book and read on. She looked up after a few minutes to explain.

"Well, it just explains about the politics behind the decision, not much about why it wasn't re-introduced." She sighed. "It is really strange, yet obviously the Ministry agree that it is needed now."

The three friends sat in silence in which a sleepy looking Ron, who was dressed in his scarlet Quidditch robes, joined them. Harry sighed and walked upstairs to change for practise.

A/N- sorry for not updating for a very long time. I have been impossibly busy... thanks to those that reviewed.


End file.
